


How Convenient

by Birdie_Castellan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eggsy Unwin Needs a Nap, Fizzy Drinks, Fluff and Crack, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, I set out to write fluff and ended up with crack, I swear a lot and it bleeds into my fics, I'm Crazy, Insomnia, Insomniac Harry Hart, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Oops?, The Author Regrets Nothing, there might be swearing but i'm not checking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/pseuds/Birdie_Castellan
Summary: Eggsy works a graveyard shift at a convenience store. Harry is his insomniac customer who likes to wander around at night. He stumbled into the store one night at like 2 am and met the frazzled and irritable Eggsy Unwin, who Harry continues to come to the store to see at absurd hours of the night. And because he unfortunately can't get enough of the grape fizzy drink.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790689
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	How Convenient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knighthart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/gifts).



> This was a tumblr prompt from knighthart asking for Hartwin and the phrase “I’m never letting you go.”
> 
> This fic is so out of left field, but I love it to death and am just so damn proud of it that I don't care. As long as knighthart likes it, I don't care how crazy it is lol
> 
> I say fizzy/fizzy drink so many times in this holy fuck.

The story began on August third at three in the morning when Harry Hart walked into a corner store in the estates. He couldn’t sleep for the life of him, and he often used the time others spent in bed to wander through the streets of London.

Eggsy Unwin thought he was hallucinating when the older posh bloke stepped foot in the store, so sure the handsome man in a bespoke suit was the product of that third redbull he’d just chugged. It’s not until the man was walking out the door, grape flavoured fizzy drink in hand, that Eggsy was finally able to convince himself that the man isn’t actually a figment of his imagination.  
No one could’ve predicted that that fateful night would lead them here. 

“I’m never letting you go.” He said as he clutched the body of his beloved, cradling it to his chest.

Eggsy rolled his eyes at the man’s antics. “Bloody hell, Haz. Put the grape fizzy drink down so I can scan it already.”

“He doesn’t mean it, Caroline.”

“Oh he means it.”

Harry gasped dramatically, angling his body away from a very grumpy Eggsy. “Don’t tease me,” the young man growled, reaching an arm out to swipe the drink from the crazy gent’s arms.

Harry pouted as Eggsy cheered in victory. “I’m evil, darling.”

“I can see that, dear.” He was still pouting, holding the fizzy gently, as though it would break at any second.

“I’m not the one wearing purple lipstick, bruv.”

“It’s lilac! And it compliments my skin tone, I’ll have you know.” The man grumbled.

Eggsy just shook his head, though he couldn’t wipe the fond smile off his face fast enough to not get caught. Harry’s answering grin was dazzling.

“Why do you even buy grape fizzy? Sorry Harry, but you ain’t the type of person that buys fizzy from a convenience store at 2 am.”

Harry tipped his head back in laughter. “It was an excuse to talk to you at first, but I quickly grew to fancy it. Now I fear seeing you has become the excuse for my nightly fizzy purchase.”

Harry could still hear Eggsy laughing as he made his way down the deserted street, smiling fondly at the phone number scrawled across his bloody ridiculous grape fizzy drink.


End file.
